De CarToN PiEdRa
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Un sasosaku k s eocurrio al escuchar la cancion de carton piedra de Juan Ramon Serrat... el solo quería ser feliz con ella, aunk eso significara el fin de su cordura... soy nueva no me denuncien xD


**( N/A: Me e inspirado en la canción "de cartón piedra" de Juan Manuel Serrat, espero que os guste)**

"**DE CARTÓN PIEDRA"**

**Estaba atardeciendo y un par de guapos jóvenes caminaban por las transitadas calles. Uno era de cabello rubio recogido en una alta coleta, el otro tenía cabello corto y rojo. **

**El rubio se paro delante de un escaparate y observo.**

**Sasori-sama es el vestido que quería Blue(la chica akatsuki xD) **

**Sasori miro el escaparate t quedo maravillado ante tal hermosa visión. Una guapa joven de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeralda, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco.**

Era la Gloria vestida de tul,

Con la mirada lejana y azul,

Que sonreía en un escaparate,

Con la boquita menuda y granate,

Y unos zapatos de falso charol

Que chispeaban al roce del sol.

**No podía apartar su mirada de aquella maravillosa visión y le prometía volver a visitarla.**

Limpia y bonita, siempre iba a la moda,

Arregladita como pa ir de boda.

Y yo...todas las tardes la iba a ver,

Porque yo amaba a esa mujer

De cartón piedra,

Que, de San Esteban a Navidades,

Entre saldos y novedades

Hacía más tierna mi acera...

**Día tras día iba a visitarla, observándola silencioso. Como mes tras mes cambiaba, su vestuario, estando siempre a la moda y viéndose aun más hermosa.**

No era como esas muñecas de Abril

Que me arañaron de frente y perfil,

Que se comieron mi naranja a gajos,

Que me arrancaron la ilusión de cuajo.

Con la presteza que da el alquiler

Olvida el aire que respiró ayer,

Juega las cartas que le da el momento.

Mañana sólo es adverbio de tiempo...

¡No!

**Ahora narra sasori ;) )**

_**Ella no es como aquellas que me decían amar, las que me exprimieron hasta dejarme sin nada, la que me dejaron sin ilusión alguna. Pero ella no así…**_

Ella esperaba en su vitrina

Verme doblar aquella esquina,

Como una novia,

Como un pajarillo, diciéndome:

Libérame, libérame

Y huyamos a escribir la historia...

_**Me esperaba en aquella cárcel de cristal que nos separaba, observándome doblar esa esquina, esperando con ansías que la rescatara que la liberara…**_

De una pedrada me cargué el cristal

Y corrí, corrí con ella hasta mi portal.

Toda la dicha me estalló en los brazos.

Nos sonreía la luna de Marzo...

Bajo la lluvia, bailamos un vals,

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres,

Todo daba igual.

Y yo le hablaba de nuestro futuro,

Y ella lloraba en silencio, os lo juro...

_**Rompí aquellas transparentes rejas que nos separaban con una piedra. La cogí entre mis brazos y veloz corrí a mi hogar. Allí la lleve a mi jardín secreto, puse una adecuada música y bailamos durante horas. Unas horas después, cuando el cansancio se apodero de nuestros cuerpo, nos recostamos en el frío césped, ella sobre mi pecho, mientras le susurraba al oído sobre nuestro futuro, ella en respuesta lloraba de dicha.**_

Y entre cuatro paredes y un techo,

Se reventó contra mi pecho

Pena tras pena.

Tuve en mis manos el Universo...

Hicimos del pasado un verso

Perdido dentro de un poema...

_**La lleve dentro, la recosté dulcemente sobre mi cama y a su lado yo me acosté, escuchando en silencio sus penas. Cuando se calmo puse sentir completa felicidad, ya todo me daba igual; la vergüenza, el miedo, la razón…ya todo me daba igual si estaba con ella y juntos sellamos nuestro destino.**_

_**Pero entonces… llegaron ellos.**_

_**La arrancaron de mis brazos.**_

_**Y me han encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes blancas.**_

_**Donde vienen a verme mis amigos.**_

_**De mes en mes, **_

_**De dos en dos,**_

_**De seis a siete.**_

_**Pero yo pase el tiempo que pase , sigo deseándola, recordando esa noche que pasamos juntos y negando a mis amigos que lo que hice fue un error, pues fue una prueba de amor a mi amada.**_

_**Fin**_

_**(N/A: este fic se lo dedico a mi prima "querida" que falsa soy xD, bueno…se supone que el maniquí es sakura…gomen! No soy buena con los song fics!) **_


End file.
